Atticus and the Wedding Album
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus receives an invitation from Clark Kent to his and Lois's wedding in Metropolis and along the way, they run into trouble from a man known as Draco who is after two figures known as Jock and Garth.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal lazy day for everyone so far. There was a special letter in the mail. Atticus got the mail and checked through it and gasped. It wasn't from Equestria, but it was from somewhere just as good: Metropolis. He then rushed inside as this was a proud day for him and the letter was just the beginning.

"This is the best day ever!" Atticus cheered.

"What's that?" Mo asked.

"It's a letter," Atticus beamed before he decided to open it to see that it was a wedding invitation with a letter, requesting him to be the best man at Clark's wedding with Lois Lane. "They're getting married! About time."

Mo chuckled.

"You guys wanna come?" Atticus invited.

"Let me check my schedule..." Cherry said as she took out her phone, but was actually sliding through photos on her phone than looking in the calendar to look busy.

"I guess I could come." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus looked over her shoulder.

"GAH! Don't come right behind me!" Cherry glared.

"Glad you can come." Atticus smirked.

"I'll come too." Mo smiled.

"Oh, you must," Atticus smiled back to her. "I just wish you could've come to the ball with us when we went with Cinderella."

"Yeah, we had to dance together, everyone thought it was cute." Cherry rolled her eyes about that.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mo smiled at Atticus.

"Sunday, we'll be there for a few days, I hope that's okay." Atticus said.

"It'll be nice since we haven't done anything for a while..." Cherry shrugged. "We can explore Metropolis a bit while there. I just wonder if Superman's dog Krypto will know about this."

"Of course he will, Superman/Clark wouldn't want to leave him out." Atticus said.

"That's right." Mo smiled.

"What's going on?" Patch smiled as he came in from the backyard with Casper.

"Wedding invitation." Atticus said.

Patch soon groaned and drooped his ears. "Which kennel am I staying in?"

"No, no, no, this is for Superman." Atticus told him.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"Awesome!" Casper cheered.

"You guys wanna come?" Atticus invited. "He said anyone can come."

"Sure, that'll be great!" Casper beamed before gasping. "Cherry, that means you have to invite Wendy."

"Says who?" Cherry gawked at him.

"Please!" Casper begged.

"You can't make me... My parents can watch over her." Cherry smirked.

* * *

 ** _At the Butler house..._**

"What do you mean I have to take Wendy with me?!" Cherry complained as her mother was packing.

"Because your father has to visit Germany and Hilda and Zelda invited me to go to the Netherworld Spa." Michelle replied.

"But I don't see why Sabrina can't watch over her while I go to the wedding!" Cherry complained.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but our minds are made up, you're watching Wendy and that's final." Michelle replied.

"She can defeat an evil warlock, she can watch herself." Cherry grumbled, mentioning the time they faced against Desmond Spellman.

"She's not old enough to be on her own." Michelle said.

Cherry groaned in defeat.

"Besides, I hear Casper is going," Michelle smiled. "Don't you want your cousin to be happy with the boy of her dreams?"

"Oh, fine." Cherry groaned.

Wendy smiled excitedly about going to Metropolis with the others.

"You are going to be the death of me..." Cherry muttered to her little cousin.

"I wonder if we'll meet someone new?" Wendy smiled.

Cherry muttered as she was forced to take Wendy with her.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time to go and get ready for the wedding. Casper and Wendy reunited and hugged each other.

"This is going to be great." Casper smiled.

"Yeah... Great..." Cherry muttered to them.

The bus soon came to pick them up and it took them to Metropolis.

"So, what is this Metropolis like?" Wendy wondered.

"It's like most great cities with the typical robberies and dangers and having a superhero to save the day." Atticus explained.

"The dangers and robbers sound scary though..." Wendy frowned.

"Hey, is it true that Krypto lives with a boy our age who's also known as Superdog?" Casper asked his big brother.

"That is true." Atticus nodded.

"Can we meet him?" Casper asked.

"We'll see, buddy." Atticus chuckled.

"Yay!" Casper cheered.

The bus ride seemed to go on for a while. Mo fell asleep while snuggling into Atticus's chest as he stared out the window. Atticus soon saw something crashing down to somewhere outside of Metropolis with a big crash. Cherry looked out the window briefly and shrugged as she went back to sleep.

"I have to do something..." Atticus got worried. He soon saw a figure coming out looking human with a second figure that looked like a second human only the second one was the size of a child. He looked to the others and soon teleported off the bus in his Sayian outfit so he could help out with whatever was going on.

* * *

He soon flew over to the crash sight. "What's going on?" he asked before he came to take a closer look. And where he saw two people in the crashed site one was someone who seemed to be as old as Superman/Clark and had black hair and a red superhero outfit on with orange superhero boots and the person next to him was a little boy with black hair who seemed to be looking around. He then zipped over to save them as there were panicked screams heard. To his surprise, the man with the black hair put out the fire with his breath.

"What the what?!" Atticus asked.

Both the man and little boy soon got out of the crash site and where the black-haired man looked up to see Atticus.

"That was pretty cool..." Atticus had to admit.

The black-haired man, not knowing if Atticus was good or bad decided to go with his gut instinct.

"Hi, I'm Sayia Boy," Atticus introduced himself, using his superhero alter ego. He soon saw the man fly at him full speed which to his surprise was the same speed he had. "Um... Hi..." he then blinked at the new face. "Uh... I guess I better get going, the others are probably wondering where I am."

The black-haired man had soon grabbed Atticus with the same strength he had.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped and looked back to the black-haired man. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"I won't let you take Garth!" The man glared.

"I'm guessing that must be the boy's name," Atticus said as he tried to break free. "Man, you must be as strong as a god."

"Yes, and you must pay for your insolence!" The man threatened.

"Me?! Whoa, okay, I think you got the wrong guy..." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Then, who are you!" The man threatened.

Atticus soon whispered his real name to the man and also whispered why he didn't tell him his real name.

"Oh." The man said before smiling sheepishly before letting him go.

"Yeah, you better let me go." Atticus replied.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else." The man said to him.

"It's okay," Atticus said before he rubbed his right shoulder. "Man, you must be as strong as a god since I became one a week ago."

The man chuckled. "I suppose you could say that."

"So, um, what do they call you then?" Atticus asked.

"My name is Jock," The man said. "Anyway, I'm taking Garth to Kal-El so he can take care of him."

"Oh, I see..." Atticus replied, he then looked to see the bus soon stopped and everyone wondered where he was. "Uh... I gotta go..." he said before zipping off, turning back to his normal self.

* * *

There was a girl who appeared to be Casper and Wendy's age as she had a fluffy pink dress in her arms. "Streakey's gonna love this new dress~" The girl soon skipped along to her house.

"Where'd Atticus go?" Mo asked.

"Probably put some house on fire or whatever..." Cherry shrugged.

"I'm back." Atticus said.

"I had to go see what crashed outside of Metropolis." Atticus whispered to them.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry replied.

"All right, Atticus, lead the way." Casper said.

Atticus then took them to where Clark Kent lived as a citizen in Metropolis. Jock and Garth both soon changed into clothes that looked more like every day clothes on Earth. Atticus glanced at them as he led the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark waited in his room on the couch with Lois to welcome Atticus and the others to visiting in town for the wedding. They soon heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Lois decided.

Clark smiled to her as she then opened the door to let their company in. "Wow, that was fast." he then said once he saw who it was.

"It's Atticus, what do you expect?" Cherry asked.

"Hey there, Atticus." Clark chuckled.

"Hey." Atticus smiled as he hugged the man.

"Whoa!" Clark smiled as he felt his grip. "Looks like that transformation to a god really upped your strength."

"Oops, sorry, I guess I forgot about that." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'm kind of getting used to it." Clark chuckled.

"Hello, Lois." Atticus smiled to the woman.

"Hello, Atticus, it's so good to see you." Lois smiled back.

Patch soon came out of his pet carrier.

"Come on out, buddy." Atticus said.

"Oh, a puppy, I love puppies!" Lois beamed as she picked up Patch and hugged him.

Patch laughed and licked Lois's face instantly.

"He's full-grown, right?" Lois asked Atticus through the laughs.

"Yep, but he's still a puppy at heart, especially around new people and dog lovers." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled to Lois as he knew he could trust her.

"So, he's like Krypto." Clark smiled.

"Can we meet Krypto?" Casper asked hopefully.

"Sure, but he might be with the Dog Stars right now." Clark replied.

"I see him outside the window." Atticus said.

Patch soon got a bit nervous meeting his superhero idol.

* * *

Clark opened the window and smiled to his childhood pet who now belonged to a boy named Kevin Whitney.

 _'Okay, Patch, just stay calm, just stay calm.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Clark smiled and hugged Krypto.

"Hi, there!" Krypto smiled to Patch.

" **HIMYNAMEISPATCHILOVEYOU!** " Patch grinned nervously.

This caused for Cherry to laugh at what he said at the end. Patch cupped his muzzle nervously.

"Slow down there, buddy." Krypto told the dalmatian.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm your biggest fan, Superdog." Patch smiled.

"You can call me Krypto if you want." Krypto told him.

"Okay... Krypto..." Patch said before chuckling sheepishly.

"I guess I should let you meet the Dog Stars, they love new dogs." Krypto smiled.

"Um, mind excusing me for just one second?" Patch asked Krypto.

"Sure." Krypto said.

Patch soon left the room and soon let out of his excitement as he flew in the sky.

"Easily excitable, isn't he?" Krypto commented.

"I haven't seen him that excited since we met Thunderbolt." Atticus replied.

Patch soon came back into the room calm now. "I'd be honored to meet them." He smiled at Krypto.

"Feeling better?" Krypto asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Patch replied. "So, when can I meet them?"

"Probably later on, I wanted to come here and meet you all." Krypto replied.

"Okay." Patch smiled.

"Oh, I just love dogs..." Mo smiled as she pet Krypto.

Krypto could tell that Mo was a dog person as she pet him on the special spot. Mo smiled and then pet the special spot.

"Oh, yeah, that's good..." Krypto enjoyed that very much so much that his tail was thumping on the floor.

Lois looked a little nervous, but smiled to this. Cherry soon used her laptop to get onto the wedding registry to use her powers to make a gift for Lois and Clark. The shaking didn't seem to bother her at all. She then made a present, but it was wrapped in a white and gold box.

"Thank you, Cherry, it's lovely to meet you." Lois smiled to the perky goth.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." Cherry said.

Mo soon stopped petting Krypto in the special spot.

"You sure have a way with dogs." Krypto said to Mo.

"Yeah, I've always been a good pal with dogs." Mo nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was soon time for everyone to get some sleep. Clark helped them out to the sleeping arrangements, and where Patch was going to sleep with his idol since the next day, he would go to meet the Dog Stars with him.

Cherry was lying across the couch as she played on her laptop until she would get to sleep herself. Patch was able to get to sleep so he would have enough energy for the next day. He kept dreaming about the Dog Stars and he hoped that they would like him. This was almost perfect for everybody, but of course, something or someone would be able to ruin it.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed. "Something's going to ruin this, I just know it... But I must find a way to solve it before someone gets hurt, I don't wanna end up like Twilight at Shining Armor's wedding."

"Want some help?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, I thought you were asleep." Cherry glanced back at him.

"I had a feeling that something might try to ruin the wedding and decided to talk with you." Atticus said.

"Oh... Okay." Cherry replied with a shrug.

"Anyway, we'll have to try to find out who would try to ruin the wedding." Atticus said.

"Trust me, Atticus, someone will, and it doesn't help that it's Superman's wedding," Cherry glared. "The Joker might try something."

"That's Batman." Atticus deadpanned.

"Then... Um... Captain Boomerang." Cherry then said.

"Flash." Atticus said.

"Let's just help, okay?!" Cherry replied.

"Okay... Wait, Luthor might try to escape and ruin the wedding or maybe Brainiac will come back and ruin it by kidnapping Lois," Atticus said. "Or maybe Toyman will kidnap Lois to lure Superman into a trap full of Kryptonite-like toys."

"Oh, well, in that case, I better go home." Cherry said before going to walk off, only to be pulled back.

"Oh, no, you don't." Atticus said.

"Oh, come on, Atticus, you know I'm not needed here..." Cherry smiled nervously. "You are the hero."

"Yes, but then how do we explain to Clark and Lois that you want to leave before the wedding?" Atticus asked.

"I got sick." Cherry said before coughing weakly.

"And what if Lois has some medicine in her purse?" Atticus asked.

"I can't escape this, can I?" Cherry sighed.

"You better do this or I'll get Drell." Atticus said.

"NO!" Cherry panicked. "All right, I'll stay."

"I thought so." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Especially after he made me sing on that Nightmare Night..." Cherry groaned. "He showed me no mercy..."

"True." Atticus nodded.

"Fine... I'll help..." Cherry sighed. "I mean, I'm not a superhero like you."

"But you do have dream-bending powers." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess I do..." Cherry shrugged.

"You could be a superhero too..." Atticus replied. "I mean, you're close friends with Bruce Wayne like I am with Clark Kent, why not?"

"That is true." Cherry nodded.

"I think someone needs a super makeover." Atticus smirked since he was Sayian Boy.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Cherry shook her head and waved her arms anxiously.

"Oh, come on, it could totally work." Atticus smiled.

"Let go of me, please." Cherry begged.

"Nope!" Atticus lifted her over his shoulder and ran with her.

"I just know this won't go well." Cherry groaned.

* * *

Atticus soon sat Cherry down into a chair. "Let's get you something in black and blue."

"Please get me out of here," Cherry begged. "I hope Drell isn't watching this."

Atticus then took out an outfit that was like Batgirl's, but in black and blue.

"Oh... Wow..." Cherry blinked.

"Would you like something else?" Atticus asked.

"If I say no, can we go back quicker?" Cherry asked back.

"Of course." Atticus replied.

"No," Cherry then said before she was soon struck by lightning and where she had a good idea of who hit her with lightning like a flashback to a certain warlock. "Ow!" she yelped out. "What was that for?!"

 **'You are staying!'** Drell's voice echoed.

Cherry muttered and folded her arms. "Now I know how Squidward feels..." she then muttered.

"Cherry, how's about making your outfit with your dream-bending powers?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not creative." Cherry replied dryly.

"Yes, you are." Atticus said.

"No... No, I'm not." Cherry replied.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus said. "This from the best story writer in English?!"

"I guess I am a good story writer." Cherry shrugged.

"Not good, the best." Atticus said.

"The best!" Atticus told her.

"Stop it, my ego's gonna swell..." Cherry smirked.

"No, I really mean it." Atticus said.

"Oh, stop..." Cherry chuckled.

* * *

Drell soon appeared which made them both scream. "I see charming your talents really gets you to do something..." he said to Cherry. "So, I'm going to do the opposite of what I usually do to you."

"Where did you come from?!" Cherry complained.

"From the Netherworld." Drell said like it was obvious.

Cherry bore a deadpan expression.

"Is it true?" Drell beamed. "Superman and Lois Lane are tying the not?!"

"At last!" Atticus confirmed with a smile.

"About time they did it." Drell said.

"You're telling me." Atticus nodded.

"And you're the best man," Drell put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You two are growing up so fast, and Cherry's gonna be a bridesmaid."

"Wait, what?!" Cherry asked.

"That's right." Drell nodded.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed.

Atticus smiled sheepishly to her.

Cherry then rolled her eyes and made herself a superhero costume. "Now, I need a name."

"You were Lady Gothica when we were with the Legion of Superheros." Atticus insisted.

"Oh... Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"So, why not use that name?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose that would be doable..." Cherry shrugged. "Why not?"

"Sounds perfect." Drell said.

"Now we're in business." Atticus folded his arms with a smirk.

"But I'm going to have a talk with Lois about my dress as the bridesmaid." Cherry said.

Drell smiled sheepishly and teleported away.

"So, you in?" Atticus asked.

"I have no choice now." Cherry shrugged.

"Thanks, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Sure thing." Cherry replied.

Later on, Cherry soon fell asleep and Atticus slept a lot better to know that Cherry was up for this, and where the rest of the night was peaceful and quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning soon came. Atticus woke up early as usual and decided to do some workouts. And where he saw Clark up early as well.

"Morning, Clark." Atticus smiled.

"Morning, Atticus." Clark replied.

"So, I guess you do morning work-outs too." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, wanna help?" Clark offered.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

Atticus and Clark began to workout together.

* * *

Soon enough, Krypto woke up and Patch was already awake, so he decided to let Patch meet the Dog Stars.

"Please, allow me." Krypto said before he began to run around, chasing his tail and was soon Superdog as his way of transforming.

"Cool." Patch smiled before transforming into his superhero form the same way Krypto did.

"Come on, let's go then." Krypto said.

"Lead the way." Patch nodded.

The two then flew off together and Krypto led the way to the other Dog Stars, and where their base was up in space which explained why Krypto had a helmet on.

"This is so cool." Patch felt honored to be able to meet the Dog Stars up close, it felt like a dream come true.

And where they soon entered the Dog Stars Patrol HQ through the entrance.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in." Krypto smiled to his new friend.

"I hope so." Patch smiled back.

Krypto soon landed on the ground and went with Patch to the Dog Stars HQ. The two of them soon walked to the meeting room/main room to meet the Dog Stars.

* * *

"Brainy Barker, others, I have arrived with a guest." Krypto announced.

The other dog heroes turned to see Krypto and smiled to him.

"Who do we have here then?" Brainy Barker smiled as she took a look at Patch.

"This is Saiya Dog or as he is known when he's not wearing his superhero outfit, Patch." Krypto introduced.

"So I see, it's an honor to finally meet you." Brainy Barker replied.

"Likewise, ma'am." Patch bowed to the purple afghan hound.

"You sure have made a name for yerself, partner." Tail Terrier smiled.

"Well, what can I say?" Patch smiled sheepishly in return.

"You are a shining of example that you can be small," Mammoth Mutt said before growing into large size. "AND MIGHTY!"

"Let's just see if the stories of your strength are true, mate." Bull Dog smirked as his horns came out.

"Whoa!" Patch flinched, then narrowed his eyes in determination. "It's so on, Bull Dog!"

"Don't leave me out of this, eh?" Tusky Husky said as his tooth spun like a drill.

Brainy Barker soon had an idea of how to make Patch an official member of the Dog Star Patrol.

"What do you think?" Krypto asked Brainy Barker.

"He really is impressive, and we get to see this up close." Brainy Barker approved.

"Yeah, let's see how he handles all of us." Paw Pooch said while Streaky nodded.

"You too, Streaky?" Patch asked the cat.

"Oh, what? Is a cat too good for you?" Streaky teased.

"Never!" Patch teased back.

"Great." Streaky smirked.

"And what about you, Bat Hound?" Patch asked the Dark Knight's dog.

"Hmm... I suppose I could make time for that." Ace replied, dark and grim as his master.

"All right, it is so on!" Patch chuckled. "All of you against me."

"Get ready to feel the heat!" Hot Dog smirked.

Patch smirked in determination.

"Dog/Cat Pile!" Streaky called out.

The Dog Stars then all charged and pounced out to Patch to test him. And where they all piled on top of him with Mammoth Mutt adding the last of the weight as she grew large.

* * *

Patch soon lifted them up off him. "You know, when I heard you all were going to come at me, I thought like combat to show my fighting skills." He said.

"Dang it, this is my favorite move too." Mammoth Mutt pouted.

"It would be nice to see how you fight." Krypto said.

"All right, get off and I'll show ya." Patch replied.

The others then got off of Patch.

"Dibs on fighting!" Bull Dog challenged.

Tusky Husky pouted as Bull Dog beat him to challenging Patch.

"I accept your challenge and then, I'll face Tusky Husky." Patch said which made Tusky Husky smile.

"Okay, that's fair enough, eh." Tusky Husky approved.

Patch then took out a red cloth with a smirk to Bull Dog. Bull Dog snarled and charged, only to run into an anvil which didn't hurt him, similar to the Bugs Bunny cartoon.

"Well, that didn't work." Patch said.

"Get ready to feel how strong me horns are, mate." Bull Dog smirked, he then soon charged at Patch who was now ready take him by the horns.

"Oh, I can't look." Brainy Barker turned away.

Patch stood on his hind legs and soon caught Bull Dog's horns with ease, stopping him in his tracks. Bull Dog tried to go further, but soon stopped. The others looked surprised at the hind leg thing, they thought it was just a rumor, but Patch could do it better than any other dog could, superpowers or no superpowers. And where Bull Dog soon started to get exhausted.

"Give up?" Patch asked.

Bull Dog panted and nodded. Patch soon let go of Bull Dog's horns before going back on all four paws.

"That was a good one." Bull Dog smiled to Patch.

"Thanks," Patch smiled back. "Okay, Tusky Husky, your turn!"

Tusky Husky soon went up to Patch so he could fight him. Patch smirked against Tusky Husky as this was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus soon came with a bowl. "Patch? Patch! Hmm... He and Krypto must be doing something." he then shrugged as he put the bowl of breakfast down for his dog.

"Didn't Krypto say that he wanted him to meet the Dog Stars?" Mo asked as she came into the room.

"Oh, yeah, that must be where they are..." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Cherry groaned as she woke up, the most tired of them since she was mostly nocturnal.

"You guys want eggs?" Lois asked as she decided to make breakfast, seeing as that she had spent the night.

"Yes, please." Atticus and Mo smiled.

"Scrambled!" Mo beamed.

"Sunny side up!" Atticus beamed.

"All of the above!" Cherry beamed.

"I better get to cooking then." Lois giggled.

"I wonder how Patch and Krypto and the Dog Stars are doing?" Mo said.

"I'm sure they're fine, but I hope they come back soon, I don't want that food getting cold." Atticus pouted about the food bowl.

"The food won't get cold." Mo said.

"You're right..." Atticus replied. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little frazzled without him sometimes."

Lois served them breakfast.

Cherry noticed that Lois's hair was slightly messed up and she had on Clark's shirt which made her smirk. "You and Clark have some fun last night?" She then asked.

"Oh! Um... Sure... We played board games last night..." Lois smiled sheepishly.

"Twister?" Cherry asked before laughing.

Clark soon came into the room with his hair in a mess. Cherry laughed even more which made Atticus and Mo glance at her strangely. They soon saw why as Atticus smirked at Clark.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mo put it together then. "You guys..."

"We just wanted to celebrate our engagement." Lois blushed.

"Yeah, that's all." Clark also blushed.

"Is the Man of Steel actually blushing?" Atticus smirked.

"Oh, Atticus, it's a grown-up thing..." Clark sighed.

"I know..." Atticus replied as Lois then served them breakfast.

"So, when are you going to ask Mo to marry you?" Cherry whispered to Atticus.

Atticus accidentally squeezed his fork which bent it slightly. "Pardon me?!"

"You know you're gonna marry Mo, dont' fight it," Cherry replied. "I bet you guys are gonna get married in either Equestria or Hope Island."

"Well, I still need to buy the ring." Atticus whispered.

"Wait, so you're really gonna do it?" Cherry asked as Mo went to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Yes, but I'm going to ask her at the dance that Kim and Ron's school is having." Atticus whispered to her.

"You mean their prom?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus rubbed his arm. "I really hope Kim and Ron go together, they've been best friends for so long, but they're so cute together."

"They actually kinda are..." Cherry had to admit. "I just hope Kim gets to realize that."

"Were Ron and Yori ever that serious?" Atticus asked about Ron's Japanese friend.

"I don't know..." Cherry shrugged. "I've always supported Kim and Ron to go out together, but I didn't wanna say anything. I mean, remember what Kim once said? 'Ron, I can't imagine saving the world without you'."

"That sounds like something a certain someone who would be in love with her best friend." Atticus smiled.

"You say nice things to me all the time, but you save the mushy stuff for Mo." Cherry had to admit.

"Alright." Atticus shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Patch and the Dog Stars..._**

Patch was taking a water break after having taken on most of the Dog Stars, except for Krypto and Brainy Barker. "This place reminds me a lot of Shelter 17, only the dogs have superpowers." he then commented.

"Ready for your next opponent, Patch?" Brainy Barker asked as Streaky had his tail in water since his tail got caught on fire by Patch's heat vision.

"Yes, ma'am, bring it on," Patch saluted. "Oh, and sorry about the fire, Streaky."

"No harm done." Streaky replied.

"Then let us begin." Brainy Barker said as she got off her seat.

Patch nodded as he was going to face Brainy Barker now.

"Just so you know, I'm not usually one to be fighting smaller ones, but you've proved yourself worthy enough in my eyes." Brainy Barker then said as she came to the young dalmatian.

"I understand, ma'am." Patch nodded.

Brainy Barker soon looked ready to fight as her ears flouted. Patch stood in determination.

Brainy Barker soon used her powers to read Patch's mind. "You are just a young one, and your only weakness is-"

Patch soon snapped his fingers that came with being a magical familiar before he looked as slow as his brother Dipstick.

"He... He shut off his brain..." Brainy Barker then told the others. "I got nuthin'."

"Whoa, that was smart." Krypto said.

"He knew I would read his mind, so he shut off his brain." Brainy Barker said.

Patch then fell in the middle of the floor. "Patchy goes boom." he then laughed at himself since his brain was shut off.

Brainy Barker was about to lift him up with her powers only to be kicked by Patch as he now acted like an idiot, not knowing what he did.

"Okay, that's enough..." Krypto said. "How do we get him back to normal?"

Salem seemed to teleport over and turned Patch's brain back on, he waved to the others before teleporting away while everyone just wondered who the black cat was.

"Is it your turn now, Krypto?" Patch asked.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Krypto said before stretching and getting ready as he was the Man of Steel's dog himself.

"Good luck." Ace wished.

"You'll need it," Hot Dog said. "This dog is tough."

Krypto nodded. Patch then got ready with a small growl. The two dogs then ran to each other and jumped high in the air.

"HYAH!" Patch yelled out as he tackled out to Krypto like Sonic the Hedgehog in his video games.

"Whoa!" Krypto gasped as he dodged.

Patch soon did a U-turn and tackled Krypto from behind. Krypto yelped and crashed into the wall. Patch smirked before he lunged out for Krypto and the two began wrestling like in the WWE. And where the two of them used their own powers against each other. The other Dog Stars were amazed and on edge as it seemed like Patch and Krypto were nearly evenly matched.

* * *

And where in the end they were evenly matched as the both of them passed out from exhaustion.

"That was awesome, you guys!" Streaky beamed. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"I think we should wait for them to wake up." Hot Dog said, noticing Patch and Krypto had passed out from exhaustion.

"This has been a very exciting and thrilling day." Brainy Barker agreed.

* * *

After a while, Patch and Krypto woke up and where that's when the team members gave them their praises. Patch and Krypto smiled and looked proud to each other as well.

"I'm surprised you didn't find us sooner." Brainy Barker told Patch.

"Well, I've started on a long rough road being one of 101 until I met Atticus and Thunderbolt." Patch smiled.

"That's understandable." Hot Dog smiled.

Patch soon saw what time it was. "Oh, man, I gotta get going!" he then said. "Atticus is probably worried about me."

"Well, just to let you know, you are now an official member of the Dog Stars." Brainy Barker said.

"Wow, really?!" Patch beamed. "Wow, thank you! Thank you very much!"

"No, no, thank you, you really proved yourself worthy to become one of us." Brainy Barker smiled back as she shook his paw.

Patch and Krypto both soon left to get back to Clark's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

"There you guys are, we were just about to go dress shopping." Cherry said as she was on her way with Mo and Lois.

"Sorry, we kind of lost track of time." Patch said.

"Here, you should get some food." Atticus told Patch as he had the food bowl ready.

"Oh, I'd love to, Atticus, but I already ate," Patch replied. "The Dog Stars have a lot of excellent choices recommended by Mammoth Mutt herself."

"Oh... Okay..." Atticus frowned as he put the food in the garbage disposal. "No harm done."

 _'Maybe I should have kept room for more food.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"While the girls are out dress shopping, you wanna come with me, Atticus?" Clark asked.

"Sure!" Atticus smiled. "And let me just say, I'm amazed and honored to be your best man."

"Well, you are a bit too old to be the ring bearer, but it's my pleasure." Clark ruffled up his hair.

"Can I come too?" Casper smiled.

"Sure, Sport, I'd like that." Clark allowed.

"Can I call you Uncle Clark?" Casper asked, since Clark was a close family friend and the uncles he used to have were just mean and rotten to him.

"If that would make you happy, I would love it if you did." Clark allowed.

"Okay... Uncle Clark." Casper then said.

They soon made their way out to find the perfect suits for the wedding.

"Have you ever been to a wedding, Casper?" Atticus asked his little brother.

"I don't think so..." Casper shrugged. "If I do, I don't remember."

* * *

The employees at the store were measuring Clark, Atticus, and Casper and where the same thing was happening with Lois, Mo, and Cherry.

"I'm so excited to be going to this wedding~" Wendy giggled in anticipation. "Thanks for letting me come with you, Cherry."

"I kind of didn't have a choice but to bring you." Cherry said.

"Don't you like hanging out with me, Cherry?" Wendy asked.

"Uh... Of course I do..." Cherry said as she fiddled with her glasses a bit.

"Do you really?" Wendy asked.

"Of course I do..." Cherry grinned nervously.

Wendy narrowed her eyes and looked into her cousin's eyes. "I'll just ask Drell."

"NO! Don't!" Cherry begged and panicked as Wendy then went off with her wand.

"Then tell me the truth." Wendy said.

"I am telling you the truth, here, go try this one on." Cherry took out a pink dress with frills.

Wendy hummed firmly and took it, going into a changing booth. Little did Cherry know, Wendy made it so she could hear what the others were saying without her there.

"Cherry, I thought you liked Wendy?" Mo told her foster cousin.

"I do, honest!" Cherry replied before sighing. "I... I just don't want her to live with us anymore... She keeps stealing my parents away from me... They always pay attention to her and I'm invisible now!"

This made Wendy feel terrible now as she hadn't notice Cherry's parents treating Cherry like she was invisible.

"Cherry, don't you think you're being a little harsh to Wendy?" Mo asked.

"It was just me and my parents, then she showed up..." Cherry complained. "Sometimes I wish I never helped her on that adventure against Desmond."

"Cherry, you know as much as I do that she needs someone to train her in magic since those aunts of hers never did." Mo said.

"I just miss having my parents to myself..." Cherry sighed.

Wendy pouted and decided to run away since she wasn't liked by her big cousin. She got on her broomstick and just flew out of the mall with tears in her eyes.

"Are you an only child?" Lois asked.

"I'm the youngest of four siblings." Cherry told her.

"That explains it," Lois said then. "You're a little jealous because someone else is getting all of the attention."

Cherry was about to defend herself, but she soon realized that Lois was right. "I guess you're right... I do like Wendy, it's just... It feels like she gets whatever she wants at my house..." she then said.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much, your parents love you the same," Lois soothed. "Besides, you'll be in college before you know it and Wendy needs all the support she needs from your parents, unlike those terrible aunts of hers."

"You seem to know what you're talking about." Mo said to Lois in admiration.

"Well, I'd like to be a mother someday." Lois admitted with a smile.

"Well, with how you talked just now; sounds like you'll be a great mother." Cherry said.

Lois smiled as she felt proud about that fact.

"Okay, Wendy, you can come out now." Cherry said.

Wendy did not come out.

"Wendy...?" Cherry asked before she opened the curtain and gasped. " **SHE'S GONE!** "

* * *

Wendy wiped her eyes as she decided to run away into the Netherworld since she felt like she wasn't wanted or needed anywhere. She then soon felt someone grab her from behind. She yelped as she was grabbed. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"No way, little witch," An evil figure smirked as he took her wand from her. "This all I need."

"Hey, that's mine!" Wendy pouted.

"I just need the magic from inside it," The figure said as he let her go. "Now you can go run away, you little witch."

"But that's mine!" Wendy complained.

"SCRAM!" The figure snapped.

Wendy then screamed and ran away as this figure seemed scary.

"Now to get to Ra's Al and get him to transfer the magic to me." The figure said as he flew off.

Wendy sighed as this had to be a terrible day for her and it started out so nicely. She continued to walk off as she felt as miserable as Casper would as a ghost in the graveyard all alone after failing to make friends with humans.

* * *

"Wendy!" Cherry's voice called out.

Wendy turned her head with a glare and just kept running as she didn't want to see Cherry after what she said.

"Wendy!" Cherry called out as she explored the spooky neighborhood that was of the supernatural world. "Oh, man, my mom's gonna bury me alive... Wendy, come on out, I'm sorry!"

Wendy kept running until she bumped into Superman.

Superman turned down to the young witchling. "Wendy, I thought you were with the girls?"

"I was... But Cherry said she didn't want me around..." Wendy said as she sounded like she was going to cry.

Cherry soon caught up with Wendy and where she heard what Wendy said which now made her feel like this was her fault. "Wendy, I'm so sorry I said what I said..." she told the young witchling.

"Hmph!" Wendy turned away and folded her arms.

"Wendy, please listen to me..." Cherry begged. "I was being selfish... Besides, it's nice that my parents took you in after your aunts just picked on you for being different."

"So then, you do like me?" Wendy asked.

"I really do, Wendy," Cherry admitted. "You're like a little sister to me like Casper is a little brother to Atticus."

Wendy smiled and then hugged her big cousin.

"Okay, teleport us out of here." Cherry smiled.

"Uh, I would, but someone stole my wand..." Wendy replied.

" **THEN HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!** " Cherry yelped.

"Ahem." Atticus cleared his throat as he showed a portal.

"Okay, first, thanks for showing the way back and two, what are you two doing here in the first place?" Cherry asked.

"Lois told us that Wendy ran off so we decided to help." Casper said.

Cherry smiled nervously and walked through the portal with Wendy.

"That was kind of selfish, Cherry..." Atticus scolded.

"What're you gonna do, tell Mommy and Daddy?" Cherry scoffed.

"Lois told us everything you girls talked about." Superman said.

"I said sorry!" Cherry replied. "Gosh, why is it whenever I do something wrong, you guys gotta guilt trip me?!"

Atticus simply shrugged. Cherry groaned. Wendy was curious and worried about her wand as the day was normal for the rest of the time, except for maybe that unfortunate occurrence.

"Should we start searching for her wand?" Lois asked.

"Sure, let's pay for our outfits and get to searching." Clark nodded.

Everyone else nodded and they paid for their suits and dresses for the wedding and went to find Wendy's wand.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the evil figure was flying and soon landed where Ra's Al was.

"I'm back and I have a surprise for you." The evil figure smirked as he gripped Wendy's wand nice and tightly.

"Excellent," Ra's al Ghul smirked as he soon brought out a diamond. "Now shoot it into this diamond."

The evil figure nodded and he did what was told of him. Once a magic blast was shot to the diamond, the magic got stored inside.

"Such powerful magic from a little witch." The evil figure laughed.

"Indeed, Draco." Ra's Al Ghul smirked.

The evil figure known as Draco smirked back and nodded on his job well done. "What else needs to be done?"

"Get that boy Garth and make sure you don't lose him this time." Ra's Al Ghul said.

"I promise, I shan't let it happen again." Draco promised.

"I hope so... For your sake..." Ra's Al Ghul replied firmly.

Draco nodded as he seemed slightly scared, but did his best to hide his fear. He soon flew off to try to find Garth and decided to let Wendy have her wand back since it was useless now.

* * *

"Aw, come on, Wendy, I'm sure losing a wand isn't the end of the world..." Cherry shrugged as they decided to get ice cream after shopping together. "I mean... What? Is there some sort of Witch Council rule that says if a witch loses his or her wand that they'll be turned into a pile of rocks?"

Wendy's wand soon landed right back in her hand.

"Hey, my wand's back!" Wendy cheered.

"How did that happen?" Cherry wondered but then shrugged. "Meh, Drell must've sent it or something."

"Feel better, sweetheart?" Lois cooed to Wendy.

"Yes, ma'am." Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Great." Lois smiled.

* * *

They all then ate their ice cream together without a care in the world. Unfortunately, they did not know that Wendy's wand had been drained of all of its magic.

"So, what flowers will you have at the wedding?" Mo asked Lois and Clark.

"Peonies." Lois and Clark smiled.

"What's a peony?" Casper asked.

Lois showed a picture of a petite pink flower.

"It looks so pretty." Wendy smiled.

"So, who's going to handle the decorations for the wedding?" Casper asked.

"Some of my family offered to help." Lois replied.

"Also my cousin is coming as well." Clark then said with a hint toward the others with a chuckle, referring to Supergirl of course.

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I asked Kara to be the maid of honor." Lois told the girls.

"No problem, she deserves it." Cherry approved.

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"She should be coming in for tonight, I was thinking you girls could bond with her while we have some guy time before the wedding." Clark suggested.

"Sounds great, Clark." Atticus approved.

"Yeah." Casper nodded in agreement.

"Supergirl sounds so cool." Wendy beamed.

"Yeah." Mo smiled in agreement.

They all ate their ice cream and soon finished and were now testing out wedding cake samples.

* * *

"Oh, hello there, our soon to be newlyweds." The cake store owner greeted Lois and Clark.

"Hello, I hope you have some good flavors for us." Clark smiled.

"Of course, of course," The cake store owner nodded. "I have many flowers for you to taste."

"This is my favorite part about weddings." Cherry whispered eagerly.

"So, which one would each of you like to taste first?" The cake store owner asked them.

"The one with buttercream icing, I've always loved that flavor when I was a girl." Lois suggested.

They soon tried that flavor and where it was very tasty.

"Oh, just as good as I remembered." Lois beamed.

"Wow, this is good as homemade." Cherry licked her lips after she took a taste.

"What was your favorite flavor, Clark?" Wendy asked.

"I liked the french vanilla, it seems so exotic." Clark replied.

"Hmm... Is there way to have both flavors on one cake?" Atticus asked.

"Can you do that?" Cherry asked the cake store owner.

"Sure, I'm sure the chefs won't mind." The cake store owner jotted down both flavors to make the wedding cake out of them so Lois and Clark could both be happy.

Clark and Atticus both soon heard a cry for help before all of them heard fire engines.

"Oh, gee, Atticus, I think we should check the tires out in the car." Clark said to his godson.

"Yeah, totally." Atticus agreed with his godfather.

They both backed out the front door and changed into their superhero guises and flew to the scene of the crime together, and where they soon saw a building on fire and where they heard the screams for help inside and where it was the sound of children.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, there's kids in there!" Atticus panicked.

"We'll have to work fast." Superman said before they both felt a strong gust of wind blow by them as their capes flopped over them and where the children were saved by Jock.

"Uh, wow..." Atticus blinked.

"Hey, guys." Jock smiled to Superman and Sayia Boy.

"Erm... Hi..." Superman blinked as well.

The kids cheered and clamored to Jock as their hero. Jock pointed his finger at the children as a sign to give him one minute before blowing out the entire fire like a candle. The kids gasped and cheered even more.

"Oh, sorry, was that your fire?" Jock asked the super duo as if he didn't know.

Superman and Atticus were both surprised by how easy that was for Jock as that would have been easy for Atticus as well. "Mind if we talk with you alone?" He then asked Jock.

"Yes..." Atticus added, slightly firm.

"Sure, no problem," Jock replied before looking down to the kids. "Sorry, kiddies, Uncle Jock's gotta go."

"Aww!" The kids whined and pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Jock said before flying off.

The kids then cheered again.

"So, what's up?" Jock asked Atticus and Superman.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Superman asked.

"Superman, this is Jock who should probably go by a superhero name." Atticus said.

"Yeah... Hey, Superman," Jock smirked. "This is quite a boy you got here."

Atticus chuckled sheepishly. "My ego's gonna swell up."

"So, what do you think of my superhero name being called Mighty Man?" Jock asked.

"That could work, it's like Mighty Mouse... Heh, that'd be a fun tagline," Atticus chuckled. "Are you a Mighty Man or a Mighty Mouse, and you say, 'I am Mighty Man'!"

There was soon an awkward silent in the area.

"Insert snappy comeback from Cherry..." Atticus sighed as he sounded like he missed Cherry's pessimism since it seemed to make her happy.

"Anyway, Superman, you wouldn't happen to be also known as Kal-El, would you?" Jock/Mighty Man asked.

"That information is usually classified, but yes, I am." Superman revealed.

"Whew, thank goodness, you don't know how happy I am to finally find you," Mighty Man smiled as he shook his hand with happiness with full strength. "Because I need you to adopt a boy named Garth who needs a father; I would do it, but I have a feeling you'll be getting married soon."

"Yeah, we're just counting down the days, but we would love to have children someday," Superman chuckled. He soon felt his hand being crushed by the squeeze. "Ooh, easy there, buddy!" he then said.

"Oops, sorry," Mighty Man said as he let go of his hand. "I didn't know my powers were much more powerful than yours, Superman."

Superman rubbed his arm. "Erm... No harm done..."

"Mighty Man... Yes, quite a fitting name for quite a specimen like I am." Mighty Man smirked as he flexed his arms.

"Don't let the fame of being a superhero get to you, buddy." Atticus laughed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mighty Man replied.

"Well, we better get back to the others, we'll see you around." Superman told the new hero in Metropolis.

"See ya around." Mighty Man said patting him on the back once with full force forgetting to hold back some of his strength.

Superman was soon sent rocketing down to the ground.

" **SUPERMAN!** " Atticus yelped and dashed after him.

"Dang it, I've got to learn to control my strength." Mighty Man said.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark rubbed his back as he walked with Atticus down the street.

"He seemed cool..." Atticus said to Clark about Mighty Man.

"Yeah, though has a little trouble with controlling his strength." Clark said as he continued to rub his back.

Atticus gave him a helping hand. With Clark being a Kryptonian, it was a surprise that it was taking longer than usual for his hand to heal from the super-strong squeeze.

"Man, this can't be good..." Atticus looked worried for the Man of Steel who was also his godfather.

"I'm sure it's nothing..." Clark smiled apologetically.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"I'll be okay." Clark promised.

Atticus still looked concerned, but just took his word for it.

* * *

Later on, Atticus gave Patch some lunch as he was hungry again and sat on the couch with Mo while Cherry was in the other room with Wendy, and where Casper was arm-wrestling with Clark who winced as Casper was using his full strength.

"So, um, how's Clark?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"He seemed... Off today..." Atticus replied. "Mighty Man seemed stronger than him too."

"Who's Mighty Man?" Mo asked.

"A new alien person that seems that have stronger strength than a Kryptonian." Atticus said.

"Is that even possible?" Mo wondered as she took out a comic book.

"I don't know, but I do know that he was able to harm Clark as Superman." Atticus said.

"Well, I obviously can't see much from here..." Mo shrugged as she read an old comic book from her biological grandfather from his youth with the Iron Giant.

"I kinda wish I lived in those times," Atticus joked. "25¢ for a comic book."

"That was quite an experience," Mo sighed as she hugged the comic book. "Who knew that my own grandfather would had been Hogarth Hughes?"

"I know, that, I didn't see that coming." Atticus said.

"I miss him..." Mo sighed.

"I know, I'm sure he misses you too." Atticus soothed her.

* * *

Clark is soon seen coming out, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey, Clark." Atticus and Mo greeted.

"Hey, kids." Clark smiled.

"Man, you're still sore?" Atticus asked in worry.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have arm-wrestled that little brother of yours, Atticus." Clark groaned before they heard a popping sound from his shoulder.

Atticus and Mo winced from the popping.

"I better lie down." Clark decided.

"With how your shoulder just popped, that sounds good." Atticus said.

"Where's Lois?" Mo asked.

"She's on the phone with her parents." Clark replied as he went to go lie down.

Atticus and Mo were still worried about Clark.

* * *

"So, please, Wendy, let me make it up to you, I'll do whatever you want." Cherry told her little cousin after apologizing for how she acted earlier.

"Can you help me with my wand? There's no magic coming out." Wendy said.

"What?" Cherry asked.

Wendy waved her wand, but nothing happened. Cherry took it and looked up and down at it.

"Maybe we should call Dr-" Wendy was about to say.

"NO! No, no, no, we are not talking with that psycho!" Cherry covered her mouth.

"Okay, then maybe we should try Atticus's dad." Wendy muffled.

"Yes..." Cherry said in relief.

"Can you move your hand now?" Wendy muffled.

Cherry hesitated at first but then winced and yelped, shaking her hand since Wendy licked it to get it off.

"So, shall we call him?" Wendy asked.

Cherry poked her head out. "Atticus, can you call your dad? I think we got a magical emergency."

"Sure." Atticus said as he brought out his crystal ball.

Cherry let him into the room so he could use it.

* * *

Atticus did ancient moans and mysterious voices in order to be funny while contacting his father.

"Dude... Stop, you sound like a constipated moose." Cherry deadpanned.

"Fine," Atticus groaned before looking to his crystal ball. "Call Dad."

 ** _'Calling Patrick Fudo...'_ ** The crystal ball replied.

Patrick's image soon showed up on the crystal ball.

 ** _"Oh, hey, son,"_ ** Patrick smiled. ** _"I'm just having lunch with your mother."_**

 ** _"Hi, sweetie!"_ ** Emily's voice beamed before she was shown.

Cherry hid a snicker while Atticus glared while blushing.

"Uh, Dad, this is a magic emergency." Atticus then said.

 ** _"What's wrong?"_ ** Patrick asked.

"It's Wendy's wand," Atticus explained. "She says it won't work."

"I know I'm doing the right spells and some of the ones Mr. Salem and Auntie Michelle taught me, but nothing will happen." Wendy pouted as she showed her wand to the screen.

 ** _"Hmm... That is strange."_ ** Patrick said.

"I'm not sure what's wrong..." Wendy frowned.

 ** _"Someone must have drained the magic from it."_ ** Patrick said.

"But who?" Cherry and Atticus wondered.

"When I ran away into the Netherworld, I did run into someone..." Wendy remembered. "I didn't see who it was, but he didn't hurt me, but he took my wand and dismissed me."

 ** _"Can you tell us what he looked like?"_** Emily asked.

"Kinda scary... Even scarier than Desmond..." Wendy rubbed her arm with a shrug. "I didn't recognize him, but he seemed to know me... He had brown hair with big muscles and I believe his name was Draco."

 ** _"Hmm..."_ ** Patrick and Emily hummed to each other as it seemed like they had work to do.

"I don't know why he wanted my wand though." Wendy said.

 ** _"We'll look into this, Wendy, we'll come back to you when we can."_ ** Patrick promised.

"Thanks, Mr. Fudo." Wendy replied.

 ** _"You're welcome, Wendy."_ ** Patrick said. He then signed off of the crystal ball for now.

"Don't worry, Wendy, we'll fix this soon." Atticus promised the young witchling.

"I sure hope so." Wendy sighed.

"What should we do now?" Cherry asked.

"I guess just hang out, we still got time before the rehearsal dinner..." Atticus shrugged.

"That's right." Cherry remembered.

Wendy sighed as she felt worthless as her wand had no magic.

"You know you can use magic even without your wand, right?" Patch asked Wendy.

"Oh, I don't know..." Wendy pouted.

"Let me teach you," Patch offered. "I am a familiar."

"Well, okay." Wendy said.

Patch smiled soothingly to the good little witch.

* * *

Lois came to Clark with a smile. "Dad's looking forward to spending the evening with you and Atticus the night before the wedding."

"Super." Clark weakly chuckled with a smile back.

"You okay?" Lois asked.

"Just resting up." Clark replied.

"It's not like you to get tuckered out like this..." Lois was surprised.

"I met a new super being, he's as powerful as Atticus." Clark said.

Lois still seemed a bit worried, but she comforted Clark the only way that a loving woman could to her fiance, and where that was cut short as there was a knock at the door. Lois and Clark were slightly disappointed about that.

"I got it," Atticus decided to answer the door to see who it was, where when he answered the door, he saw Jock and Garth. "Oh, hey, guys, what a surprise." he smiled.

"Is this where a Clark Kent lives?" Jock asked.

"Yes, come right in." Atticus replied.

Jock and Garth then came into the room to see Clark for themselves.

"Now remember Garth, Kal-El and whoever he marries will be your adoptive parents." Jock whispered.

Garth nodded quietly in response.

"Can we help you?" Lois asked their company.

"We are here because I need Clark to look after this boy; his name is Garth." Jock said.

"Hello." Garth waved.

"Hello." Clark greeted.

Garth shook hands with Lois and Clark.

"It's nice to meet you, Garth." Lois smiled politely to the boy.

"Anyways, Kal-El AKA Superman, I need you to take care of Garth as if he was your own son." Jock whispered to Clark.

"Why can't you do it?" Clark whispered back, curiously.

"Because I'm not getting married to anyone." Jock whispered.

"Well, a mother and father would be good..." Clark had to admit.

"So, you'll do it?" Jock smiled.

"Well, Ma and Pa would've wanted it..." Clark shrugged with a smile back.

"Thanks, pal." Jock smiled as he patted him on the back.

Clark winced slightly and smiled back up to Jock. Jock soon gave Clark the adoption forms.

"Thank you." Clark accepted them and went over them with Lois.

Garth soon saw something or someone outside and soon hid.

"What the?" Krypto asked.

Patch looked out the window to see Draco. "We got company!" He whimpered to the others.

* * *

Draco soon flew inside at super-speed which would match Atticus's as he flew in to grab Garth.

"Hey!" Atticus glared as he jumped down in front of Garth.

"He took my wand!" Wendy pointed out.

"Out of my way!" Draco glared.

"You get out of the way!" Atticus glared back as he looked ready to fight.

"Listen, how about we talk about this outside?" Clark said as he grabbed Draco by the shoulder.

"Uh, Clark, I should tell you that Draco's-" Jock started.

"Not now, we have a life to save." Clark cut him off.

"Hands off, Human!" Draco glared as he literally sent the man flying into his room, crashing into one of his walls.

"Hey!" Atticus glared.

The girls went to hide in protection as Cherry became Lady Gothica. Clark soon got off the wall and became Superman. Atticus soon became Sayia Boy or as he was now being called Sayia Man. Wendy and Casper sat together and unknowingly held hands as Patch became Sayia Dog and Krytpo as Superdog, and Jock became his version of Mighty Man, only not as small.

"Be careful, boys!" Lois cried out.

"Give up, Draco; you're outnumbered." Superman said.

"Yeah, you can't beat us, if you think you can, you're a fool!" Atticus added.

"Then it's a good thing I'll have back up in a moment." Draco said.

The heroes eyed him strangely for that.

"Guys, please listen-" Jock tried again.

"In a minute, after we deal this guy some justice." Cherry replied.

"But you don't understand, he's just as powerful as me; only he can-" Jock tried again.

"It's gonna be okay, Jock, they can handle this." Mo told him.

Jock sighed as he was just ignored and tossed on the wayside as his claims were falling on deaf ears. Draco soon smirked as he duplicated himself into fifths. The others were not expecting that.

"Oh, I think it's a fair fight now." Draco and his copies mocked.

"I tried to warn you guys." Jock said.

"Now you four handle them while I take Garth and bring him to Ra's Al Ghul." Draco told his copies.

"Yes, Draco!" The copies replied.

Draco then smirked as he zipped over to Garth, grabbing him and went off with him.

"Hey, come back with that boy!" Lois demanded.

Draco simply smirked before blowing her away. Lois cried as she was blown back.

" **LOIS!** " Superman cried out for his beloved. He soon rushed off and caught her before gently putting her back on the floor.

Lois smiled up to her savior. Draco 2 soon tackled Superman while his back was turned.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Casper panicked. "I have to help them somehow. I guess it's time for a new superhero..."

"Oh, I wish I could help you on that, but my wand..." Wendy reminded.

"Why don't you try using your pointer finger?" Casper suggested. "I see a lot of witches like Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina, and Drell do that instead of wands."

"Hmm... I could try." Wendy said.

"Never hurts to try." Casper encouraged her.

Wendy took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she zapped at Casper with her pointer finger to turn him into a new superhero to fight with Superman, Sayia Man, Sayia Dog, and Superdog.

"So, how do I look?" Casper asked with his voice deeper.

Wendy took a look and her jaw dropped. Casper had a blue and red uniform with a white cape and a mask with flowing blonde hair.

"You look amazing..." Wendy told him before handing him a mirror.

"Whoa, check me out!" Casper smirked, he then tried to fly through the window, only to go through it as it was shut, but he went through it like when he was a ghost. "What the?! Aw, man, am I turning back into a ghost?"

"Actually, I think you have ghost superpowers like Danny Phantom," Wendy shrugged. "I tried my best to fit your wishes and what I like most about you, Casper."

"Cool." Casper smiled.

"You really look nice, Casper." Wendy smiled dreamily.

"I'll be right back." Casper said.

Wendy gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck. Casper blushed before flying off to join the fight. Wendy waved him off.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Patch groaned.

Draco 3 and 4 were about to finish off Patch and Krypto. The dogs yelped and they were crashed like bowling balls against the Dracos. The two Dracos were soon hit by Casper.

"Excuse me, but maybe we weren't clear on the No Trespaasing policy." Casper glared at the bad guys.

"Dog pile!" All the Draco copies called out as they piled on top of Casper to crush him.

Casper was nervous of that at first.

"Fight back, Casper, fight back!" Wendy coached to the boy she liked, even when he was just a friendly ghost, and where Casper phased through the Draco copies as they crashed down to the very bottom floor.

Wendy smiled to this.

"Shh!" The building manager snapped as he read a magazine after the Draco copies crashed, and where they vanished.

"That's weird, they just disappeared." Casper commented.

"At least they're gone." Mo said.

"We have to go save Garth." Lois said.

"We do?" Cherry asked before she got stares which made her smile nervously. "I mean, of course we do." She then smiled nervously.

"We better find out where he took him first." Casper said.

"Please, allow me." Atticus replied as he decided to help track down Draco and Garth.

"Lead the way." Superman said.

Atticus saluted as he then got down to business. He soon focused and sensed where Draco and Garth were. "Got 'em..." he then told the others. "Come with me."

The others nodded and followed after Atticus so they could save Garth.


End file.
